


Slipped Away

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, I know a lot of people don't like this pairing or at least the idea of it being romantic, Jackie misses Michael, Video, deals with Michael's death, lots of clips from Death Trap and Fire Burn, so if you want to view this as platonic you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: A Michael/Jackie fanvid dealing with Michael's death.





	Slipped Away

(music: Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This might have worked better if I had included the scene where Michael dies. But Michael's my favourite character and that scene is hard to watch and not a scene I really want to edit. Hopefully, the fanvid works without it.


End file.
